


Four times that Midnight was asked to babysit...and once she had to get a sitter

by Keenir



Series: my My Hero Academia [2]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Lucifer (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, each one is separate, some crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: Some people are always picked last for teams.  Others are the final last resort when it comes to having someone watch their kids...There was the normal summoning of Heroes.  Then there was the call for advanced-level Pro Heroes.  For straits more dire than that, some Heroes were a nuclear option.And then there's me.  The Dalek Option."Why me?" Midnight asked.Parents would sooner entrust their children to Eraserhead than to me.





	Four times that Midnight was asked to babysit...and once she had to get a sitter

**Incredible**

 

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you !!"

Kayama Nemuri smileda completely nonsexual smile.  "You're welcome, Violet.  But all I did was say I know how to watch children."   _That is my job, after all._   "Though I confess I'm curious," a term that made her fingers twich familiarly, "why you're asking me."

"Oh, right, you see..." young Violet Parr said, going partly invisible briefly, before she took a deep breath - and Midnight reflexively clenched all her pores tight - "I was going to go camping with some of my friends from school while my parents are at a conference on heroism in the modern age, and my brother bails at the last minute - he'd promised to watch Jack-Jack, up until he got assigned Study Hall, or thats what he told me happened."

"Jack-Jack is your...younger brother?"

Firm nods, Violet's head bobbing up and down.  "Baby brother, yes, ma'am."

"One last question."

As if she'd foreseen this, Violet pulled a folder out of her backpack and handed the folder to Midnight.  "Contact information, food warnings -"

"Allergies?"

"No, ma'am, warnings."

"Thank you," Midnight said, reaching out to take the folder, but stopping herself just shy of completion.  "Though that wasn't what I was going to ask."

"It wasn't?" Violet asked.  "But what else is there?"

 _You're adorable_.  "My question was and is - why me?"   When trouble was on the horizon, the hierarchy began with the normal summoning of Heroes.  Then there was the call for advanced-level Pro Heroes.  For straits more dire than that, some Heroes were a nuclear option.  _And then there's me.   The Dalek Option.  Parents would sooner entrust their children to Eraserhead than to me._

"I don't understand the question.  You're the best.  Mr. Dicker said so.  But I could cancel the camping if -"

 _Trust her to know the flatterer._ "I'll give it a try.  The entire family's contact numbers are in here?" pointing to the folder with the hand she'd been about to hold it with.

Violet nodded.  "Thank you thank you -"

"Don't thank me yet," Midnight warned mildly.

"Too late," the girl said with a huge smile.

. * .* . * .

"So you accepted?" Rick Dicker asked from the other end of the phone line.

"I did.  Camping sounded fun,"  _and just because I only went the once, is no reason for anyone else to be denied._

"Sure reads like it; Violet sent me a report of what she's planning.  Officially, she's going to compare notes with two friends of varying levels of invisibility; unofficially, they'll mostly be fishing and trading jokes."

 _Definately sounds like fun.  I am not jealous, I am -_ and groaned as a student dropped to his knees before her.  Taking a deep breath, Midnight hypersensitized her skin long enough to make sure she hadn't come undone anywhere or gained a tear or a pulled stitch somewhere;  _Nope.  Kid might just be erring on the safe side, given who I am._    ...and normallized her dermal sensitivity.

"You okay?" Rick asked before she could say anything past that breath.  "It recurred?"

"I'm fine, Rick," she answered easily, soothingly.  Relaxedly.  "No relapses since you know."

"Glad to hear it,"  _and Rick's like Eraserhead, in that they sound flat and uneventful until you learn to tell where they're injecting concern - like Rick is right here and now, right where I need it so bad._ "Word of warning, though, Mid.  Jack-Jack's had encounters with more than his fair share of gases - laughing gas, various toxins, even a few tranquilizers - and either he ignited the room or he didn't seem to notice them."

"So much for setting him down for an early night," Mightnight said.  "Though if you'd come over, I might give it a try."

Rick chuckled.  "I'll see what I can do.  Two heads, after all.  It'll be nice, seeing you again."

"Mm-hm," was all she could say to that.  "That and I'm not sure I remember how to do diapers."

"Knowing Violet, she probably diagrammed the steps in that folder, but I'll be there as soon as I finish my paperwork."

Midnight closed her cellphone with a pleased look on her face.  Several faculty leaped out of her way, and two students dove for shelter.  She didn't even unholster her whip to tease anyone, just headed over to the Parrs. 

* * *

**Literally shadowspawn**

 

"Again, I thank you for your -" and Tokoyami Fumikage stopped, as if she'd used those slender fingers to hold his beak shut, though all she'd done was lift one finger.

"Happy to help."   _Delighted.  Nobody needs my help anymore, even with studying.  And I'd be lying if I said this wasn't intriguing to every bit of me._   "Any rules for feeding?"

He looks up at her, and she can see a lost little man in those soulful eyes.  "Until a few days ago, I had no idea my Dark Shadow could produce progeny.  No, I do not believe feeding will be neccessary...no more than its parent requires."

She recalled his file; "Darkness."  Which certainly explained the sleeping situation, what with lamps shining under and on every side of a lidded cardboard box.   

He nodded.

"Is there a name, or...?" as hissing and rachetting sounds were audible from within said box.

"Call it what you like," he replied, glaring at his chest.

 _If I had a yen for every time somebody told me that, pleading for there to **be** something to be called something..._ and Midnight shook her head.  "Enjoy your night out."

"Thank you, though I suspect I will fall asleep shortly after I arrive there."

_Lovely honesty._

* * *

**Nephilim**

 

"And then its done?" Midnight asked.

"I am a devil of my word," Lucifer said.

She nodded.   _I know.  I just..._ and sighed.

Quirks were strange enough for most people - the 80% and the Quirkless 20% -  _nobody wants or needs to throw angels and demons into the mix of what everyone knows.  And even those who knew of deals-with-the-Devil, she had no doubt that they'd presume she had requested her Quirk, or something along those lines._

Lucifer sighed.  "Honestly, no need for you to make such a fuss.  Most people have doctor issues."

_Most people can't tranq a stadium in five minutes or less.  One mistake, one accident..._

"I just have one thing to ask," the doting dad said, his wings partly untucked.

"Yes?" Midnight asked, wondering what he was going to demand.

" _Do_ wear your good glasses while you're watching my and the Detective's little one," Lucifer said.  

 _I wanted my eyes fixed, and he fixed them; from then on, I could wear ornamental glasses that, if knocked aside, didn't risk anyone._ "Enjoy the graduation," Midnight said.

"Oh I shall - Trixie may simply be advancing from one grade level to another within UA, but it pleases her and her mother, and that pleases me."

 _Oh so much pleasing,_ she thought with a smile.

"And Maze has been appointed in charge of celebrations after the graduation, so we shall see how much damage control is required."

"Its not a problem if you're late," Midnight said.   "I suspect I'll be playing with toys most of the night." 

* * *

**Temper**

 

Checking her sleeves, cuffs, and shirt collar one last time, Midnight pulled herself away from the mirror.   _Please don't let there be a call for help tonight of all nights.  I agreed to this double date precisely because Miss Joke swore it would be a nice, quiet double date; just her and Eraserhead, and me and -_

And she could hear the babysitter talking to her child in the other room.  "We're going to have fun, aren't we?" Izuzu asked.

"I turned on Star Wars," Midnight says, "and that should keep the two of you occupied while we're out."

"What about -?"

"No Marvel or DC movies, no Hero shows or films.  If you have to play with toys, use the stuffed dinosaurs his grandmother sent," she said, finishing with, "And no talking about Quirks."   _Every damn time I get a babysitter, I have to go through this.  Just once, I want one that doesn't need to be told._

"Even a little ques-" Izuzu started to ask.

 _I am in no mood to play, boy, I want to stretch and lounge, not play the 'May I?' version of Twenty Questions!_  "No.  Quirk.  Talk."  Coming close enough to lean forward to his eye level, Midnight glared at him, unsure if Tsuyu had been right about Izuzu being good with little ones.  _Don't knock out the babysitter.  Don't knock out the babysitter!_   Curling her fingers so they didn't and wouldn't catch on anything, Midnight let her nose flare - and watched Izuzu's half-step back from that.  "Not every Hero wants a Hero kid, boy.  You don't have to have a Quirk as severe as mine to want a normal life, for yourself and your children - though it helps," she added with a grin.

"Of course.  I'm sorry, I just thought -"

"I wanted a little girl to raise like a mini-me?  That I would blight a child with what binds me?"

Izuzu blinked, taking another step back before he flexed his fingers, and a polychromatic rainbow of a vein momentarily pulsed up his jaw and through his forehead.  "I didn't know."

 _"Nobody does."  Though some may have suspected over the years.  "One thing you learn over the years as a Pro, is that you are not just yourself - you are your job, yes, but you are also your role.  And not everyone escapes from that."  Thats why not everyone is as flamboyant as AllMight or Present Mic._ "And nobody will, are we clear?  You are here to babysit."

He nods.

 _Good; displaying a willingness to learn.  Though the gods help whomever opts to teach you in a relationship_.

* * *

**Very very green**

 

"You really didn't have to."

"Didn't have to," Midnight agreed.  "But I wanted to give the two of you some alone time."

"Much appreciated.  Ya know, I know I used ta think this sorta partnership wouldn't do anything but sap my vitality.  Boy was I wrong."

"Better you than me," Midnight said.   _You're better spouse material than I am._

"Peh," Croc retorted. "You didn't have it easier, sure, but you coulda at least tried."

Another woman's voice, strong and just as enticing as Midnight's, called over, "You two going to chat all night, or are we going out?"

"I hear a bell ringing, you should be running to her," Midnight chuckled.

"You're just jealous she's better than you," Croc retorted.  And to his wife over by the door, "Be right there."  To Midnight, "You gonna be okay?"

She nodded.  "I like spending time with your little one.  Keeps me on my toes."

"Yeah, always good to have someone who does that," Croc said.

 _Based on your tone now, I take it you're remembering the Batman and your rivals back then; pretty much all of them are gone now.   Time to pull you out of the sticky memories._ "Oh, and Croc?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Isley..." _however that happened,_ "thanks again for not being a rallying cry for villains in this day and age."

"Eh, we thought about it, but kids these days're all weirdos. Later."

Midnight waved goodbye, and turned to look where the little one was hide-and-seeking this time.


End file.
